She's More
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby does some late night reflecting... Sequel to I'll Still Be Loving You!


Okay, so here's the sequel to I'll Still Be Loving You. And no, this isn't the end, either. I'm thinking I might turn this into a series. What do ya'll think?

This story is dedicated to InfinityStar, bluecougar57, and Confused and Sassy. Their work and tireless effort to find new ways to torture poor Bobby and Alex are truly inspiring. I just hope that I can learn to be half as evil as them!

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star for them, but all I got was X ray vision. What a gyp!

It was well after midnight, and Bobby Goren was wide awake, watching his sleeping wife. They had been together for well over three years, but sometimes he still couldn't believe it. As he studied his wife, he couldn't help but think that she was nothing like the woman he thought he'd end up with.

In his mind, he had pictured his wife tall, with long brown hair and soft blue eyes. Alex barely reached his shoulder, had short blonde hair and expressive green eyes.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_

_Not like the woman of my dreams  
_

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned _

_Five foot three isn't tall _

_She's not the girl I pictured at all _

_In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

No, she wasn't at all what he had pictured in his mind's eye. She was so much more than anything he could've ever imagined.

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more_

She mumbled incoherently in her sleep, and he smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. Some people say that they knew they loved their significant other from the moment they saw them. It had taken Bobby nearly two years and one near death experience to make him see what had been in front of him all along.

Five Years Ago...

Bobby and Alex silently slipped into the apartment, wary of every step they took.

He could feel the tension in the air, and deep down, he knew something was going to happen. He just knew it.

Then all hell broke loose.

The room erupted into a hail of bullets, and before Bobby could grab his gun, he felt one of the bullets tear through his shoulder. He grunted in pain, but before he could get out of the way, he felt the entire weight of his petite partner slam into him, forcing him to the ground.

Stunned, he felt his partner throw herself over him, effectively shielding him, then one final gunshot.

Before he lost consciousness, he saw his partner leaning over him, pleading with him to hold on. Then his world went black.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When Bobby opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was the weight resting on his stomach, effectively pinning him against the bed. He carefully turned his head to see Alex sleeping, her upper body resting on his abdomen.

With a soft chuckle, he lifted his hand and carefully began stroking her blonde hair, grateful for the contact. She immediately sat up and stretched, looking at him strangely.

And as they held their gaze, Bobby saw something he had failed to see before. Love.

_No it wasn't at first sight _

_But the moment I looked twice_

_ I saw the woman I was born to love _

_Her laughter fills my soul _

_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go _

_When it comes to her, I can't get enough_

Since that day in the hospital, Bobby's world had been turned upside down and inside out. And it was only a matter of time before their first date, her moving in, and their getting married.

Bobby sighed in total contentment, knowing that even though everything he had ever believed or thought had been forever changed, it was more than worth it, just to have her in his life. She truly completed him, in every sense of the word.

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more_

And he knew just how lucky he was. She was more than he could ever deserve, and he was still trying to figure out what he had done so right to have her as his partner and wife.

Alex shivered a little in her sleep, and Bobby pulled a blanket tighter around them, kissing the top of her head.

During their relationship, he always thought that he didn't deserve her. She was a princess, and he was far from Prince Charming. But she had told him over and over again that he was her Prince Charming, and that no other man would be as good to her as he was.

And when he tried to protest that, she'd always say, "I love you, Bobby. Nobody's perfect, but that's what I love about you. So shut up, because I'm not going anywhere."

Then she'd kiss him, effectively rendering him speechless.

_More than I dreamed of _

_More than any man deserves _

_I couldn't ask for more_

_ Than a love like hers_

He felt her stir again, and he came face to face with a pair of gentle green eyes.

"Bobby, it's late. What's the matter?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing, baby. Just thinking. Go back to sleep," he murmured, softly kissing her lips.

Too tired to argue, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, lulled back to sleep by the beautiful sound of his gentle heart beating.

Bobby exhaled slowly and wrapped an arm around his petite wife, slipping his other hand under her shirt to rest on her swollen tummy.

"Hi, there," he whispered, grinning when he felt a small kick. "I love you, baby girl, and your mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

Pulling his hand back from her stomach, Bobby finally closed his eyes and slept, a sleep no longer disturbed by the demons of his past. No, Alex had chased them away long ago.

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more_

The End...

A/N: Okay, there ya go! Now, the next story in this little thingy is going to be My Girl, so please read and review!_  
_


End file.
